Tabi no Hidarite, Saihate no Migite
"Tabi no Hidarite, Saihate no Migite" is the closing theme of the first season of the ''Made in Abyss'' anime. It was performed by Riko (voiced by Miyu Tomita) and Reg (voiced by Mariya Ise) from episode 02 to 09, with Nanachi (voiced by Shiori Izawa) joining them from episode 10 to 12. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 空に浮かんでる光る波を 束ねて虹の橋をかけよう 危うい足場　滑るスロープ 過去と未来の道標 君の左手　僕の右手を 繋いで繋げてはじめよう いつも　そばに　いるよ 過去も　今も　未来も だから迷わずに歩いていこう 色とりどりの夢　重ねて 明日はどこに向かう 君と一緒にいれたら　世界は輝きだすよ 最果ての地に咲く花を探そう |-| Romaji= Sora ni ukanderu hikaru nami o Tabanete niji no hashi o kakeyou Ayaui ashiba, suberu slope Kako to mirai no michishirube Kimi no hidarite, boku no migite o Tsunaide tsunagete hajimeyou Itsumo soba ni iru yo Kako mo ima mo mirai mo Dakara mayowazu ni aruiteikou Irotoridori no yume kasanete Ashita wa doko ni mukau Kimi to issho ni iretara, sekai wa kagayakidasu yo Saihate no chi ni saku hana o sagasou |-| English= The glittering waves that float in the sky Let's bundle them and build a rainbow bridge A dangerous foothold, a slope we slide on A signpost of the past and future Your left hand, with my right hand Join it, connect us, and let's begin I am always beside you In the past, the present, and also the future So let's walk along without hesitating Pile up multicolored dreams Where will we head toward tomorrow? If I can be together with you, the world will begin to shine Let's search for flowers that bloom at the ends of the Earth TV Size Romaji and English translation by Sentai Filmworks Full Version Kanji= 空に浮かんでる光る波を 束ねて虹の橋をかけよう 危うい足場　滑るスロープ 過去と未来の道標 君の左手　僕の右手を 繋いで繋げてはじめよう いつも　そばに　いるよ 過去も　今も　未来も だから迷わずに歩いていこう 色とりどりの夢　重ねて 明日はどこに向かう 君と一緒にいれたら　世界は輝きだすよ 最果ての地に咲く花を探そう 夜明けが近い薄明かりに 耳をすませば風が歌う 秘密教えて　覗くスコープ 祈る奇跡が叶うなら 旅の装備は身軽じゃなきゃね 希望と絆があればいい 何も　なくて　いいよ 星も　空も　光も 君の声を頼りに　さぁ！いこう 止まらない憧れ　重ねて 明日は続いていく 帰り道さえ見えない世界を超えて行こうよ 見果てぬ夢に咲く花を探そう 柔らかな心に宿る意志は強く 鋼のように結ばれた想い 飛んでいけどこまでも高く 色とりどりの夢　重ねて 明日はどこに向かう 君と一緒にいれたら　世界は輝きだすよ 最果ての地に咲く花を探そう |-| Romaji= sora ni ukanderu hikaru nami o tabanete niji no hashi o kakeyou ayaui ashiba suberu suroopu kako to mirai no michishirube kimi no hidarite boku no migite o tsunaide tsunagete hajimeyou itsumo soba ni iru yo kako mo ima mo mirai mo dakara mayowazu ni aruite ikou irotoridori no yume kasanete ashita wa doko ni mukau kimi to issho ni iretara sekai wa kagayakidasu yo saihate no chi ni saku hana o sagasou yoake ga chikai usuakari ni mimi o sumaseba kaze ga utau himitsu oshiete nozoku sukoopu inoru kiseki ga kanau nara tabi no soubi wa migaru janakya ne kibou to kizuna ga areba ii nanimo nakute ii yo hoshi mo sora mo hikari mo kimi no koe o tayori ni saa! ikou tomaranai akogare kasanete ashita wa tsudzuite iku kaerimichi sae mienai sekai o koete ikou yo mihatenu yume ni saku hana o sagasou yawaraka na kokoro ni yadoru ishi wa tsuyoku hagane no you ni musubareta omoi tonde ike doko made mo takaku irotoridori no yume kasanete ashita wa doko ni mukau kimi to issho ni iretara sekai wa kagayakidasu yo saihate no chi ni saku hana o sagasou Full Version Romaji by Lyrical Nonsense References Category:Music